


On The Subject of Ball-Catra

by avulle



Series: Adora, The Furry [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, S5 spoilers, also catra's cat tongue, and a bit of her toe-beans, but with some kisses this time, definitely crack, featuring a lot of ball-catra though, fluffy furry gf cuddles, more nonsense instead, not quite as much purring catra as the last one, which i am sure is what everyone is here for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: So.Catra likes to sleep curled in a little ball, right?Commonly known Catra fact.Did you know she sometimes purrs while she is sleeping?Like sometimes Adora wakes up, and there’s a buzzing ball of fur beside her.It is—It is just.Very good.(more fluffy gf cuddles with some nonsense and some kisses thrown in)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Adora, The Furry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762147
Comments: 39
Kudos: 433





	On The Subject of Ball-Catra

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a sequel to [Catra, Cutest Creature on Etheria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366367), but like, this is nonsense fluff there is no logical continuity.
> 
> After I wrote the last one, I realized/was informed that I missed some key catra features. For example, her tongue, her toe beans, and the fact she sleeps in a ball. This is me, attempting to rectify this grave, and very unforgivable error.

So.

Catra likes to sleep curled in a little ball, right?

Commonly known Catra fact.

Like.

Catra will fall asleep.

Anywhere.

Anytime.

Everyone’s seen ball-Catra.

They appear to be totally unaffected, which like—

Adora is learning to…

Put it aside.

As Bow puts it.

_ Our differences make us stronger _ .

Now he had said that with a kind of blank, glassy stare.

Because Adora had spent like an hour telling him about Catra’s toe beans.

But she’s trying to put into practice.

Our differences make us stronger.

So.

Catra sleeps in a ball, right?

Did you know she sometimes purrs while she is sleeping?

Like, she doesn’t do it a lot.

But sometimes Adora wakes up, and there’s a buzzing ball of fur beside her.

It is—

It is just.

Very good.

Very cute.

Arguable the greatest.

And the cutest.

But Adora doesn’t want to go too overboard.

She’s told Scorpia about it, because she’s had to give up on her  _ best friends _ being reasonable about this.

It’s not like Adora had thought she could trust her  _ best friends  _ to support her in this very trying time in her life, or anything.

It’s not like Adora had been emotionally fraught by the knowledge that sometimes her girlfriend purrs when she sleeps.

Like Catra was so cute Adora could feel her tearing Adora’s heart in two.

Noooo, it was all about  _ them _ , and “Adora, please, you’ve been telling us about this for an  _ hour _ .

“We’re sure Catra’s... toe beans are very cute, but please.”

There voices were inexplicably strangled when they said toe beans, which felt pretty uncalled for, Adora has to say.

Also, she had totally been restraining herself.

She could have talked about Catra’s toe beans for  _ hours _ .

She could write a dissertation in the subject.

But whatever, fine!

Psh.

Adora has other friends.

So.

Scorpia.

Scorpia is fellow ex-Horde, so Adora had hoped that this would mean she would be more reasonable about this.

Maybe it had just been a weird Brightmoon hatred of cats.

Also, like, Scorpia and Catra had been friends…

Were friends?

It was unclear, Catra didn’t want to talk about it.

Anyways!

Adora gave Scorpia a nice short twenty-minute presentation, on the subject of purring ball-Catra.

However.

Scorpia’s response was just.

Outrageous.

It may have even cross the line to into offensive.

It was up there.

She started with, “I don’t think Catra would want me to hear this,” which!

Which was, by itself!

Just, wrong on many levels.

Like, level 1:

That indicated just far too many brain cells in action.

The knowledge of purring ball-Catra should not leave you with that many functioning brain cells.

First time purring ball-Catra happened to Adora, she was rendered unable to do anything but coo stupidly at Catra’s adorable face.

Level 2:

She and Catra had agreed that being able to talk to other people about their relationship was important.

And by that she means Perfuma said this was important, and Catra had tentatively agreed to listen to Perfuma’s advice.

But.

But.

Adora had been willing to put this aside.

But then Scorpia followed this up with:

“Not that I mind, and I love chatting with you, but uh. Did you come here from Brightmoon, just to tell me that?”

Which, like.

Yes.

Glimmer had even teleported her.

And by that Adora means it had actually been Glimmer’s idea.

Glimmer had literally said “I bet Scorpia wants to hear about Catra! Scorpia loves Catra.”

With this reaction, Adora was dubious.

Scorpia looked kind of confused by Adora’s displeased squint, like she hadn’t just.

Said that.

Before Adora could confront Scorpia for her thoughtless words Lonnie burst into the room and whisked Scorpia away.

“Oh, Lonnie!” Adora had said.

“Nope. Nope nope nope. Nope, absolutely not.”

It was very hurtful.

Our differences makes us stronger, Adora tried to remind herself.

Our differences make us stronger.

Anyways.

Ball-Catra fact number 2.

Sometimes, when Catra sleeps, she twitches her tail.

Not a lot, just a little.

She also twitches her face and her shoulders a little, and this is.

And this is cute, but.

But.

It does not have the sheer destructive force of her tail.

Twitch-twitch.

Twitch-twitch.

If Adora puts something next to it, like say.

Her hand.

Or like, maybe her face?

It whacks against her.

Not only that!

And this is very critical.

It doesn’t wake Catra up.

She will just unconsciously whack Adora with her tail’s little twitch-twitches.

Just, for like.

Ever?

Previous experiments have confirmed she’ll do it for at least ten minutes.

Previous experiments were unfortunately cut short by Catra’s tails whap-whaps on Adora’s face putting Adora to sleep.

There is little Adora has regretted doing more than falling asleep that might.

This.

This is truly one of the greatest regrets in her life.

So.

Adora confided in Mermista.

Because she threw a dart at a dartboard of her remaining friends, and hit Mermista’s face just straight on.

And Mermista.

Oh.

Mermista.

She blinked.

Made a bit of a sad face.

Corners of her lips turned down just a little.

In Mermista speak, Adora knew this to be true heart-wrenching despair.

And Adora  _ knew _ she understood.

Adora, in that moment, had never felt so connected to another human being in her entire life.

She felt a bond between their souls.

Truly, Adora can feel their hearts beating in tune even now.

Now.

Why, you may ask, does Adora mention this now?

First of all.

The many variations of ball-Catra are relevant at all times, and under all circumstances.

But second of all she just woke up this morning and found Catra not just asleep.

Not just full ball-Catra mode.

Not just purring!

But also her tail, twitching, just in front of her face.

Adora has to take a moment.

Check her pulse.

Confirm she has not died and gone to heaven.

Update.

Still alive.

Has Adora mentioned it’s the morning?

She just woke up!

There is no danger of Adora being lulled to sleep by the gentle whapping of her girlfriend’s tail on her face.

Oh, the possibilities.

Slowly, as quietly as she can, she slithers down the bed, and positions her face before Catra.

Catra is twitching her nose in time with her tail, scrinching her eyes and flicking her ears.

It is.

Devastating.

Adora may never be the same.

She inches her face closer to Catra’s face until Catra’s tail is whapping her nose.

She pushes a little further, and they’re nose to nose, and Catra’s tail is whapping against her cheek.

Whap-whap.

Purr.

Whap-whap.

Purr.

Oh yes.

Adora is pretty sure this is what heaven feels like.

She closes her eyes, and.

Tragedy strikes.

Her body fails her.

Her body has perhaps never failed her so completely.

She falls asleep.

She’s not sure exactly when she falls asleep, but she wakes up to Catra’s cheek against hers.

She opens her eyes just as Catra opens her mouth in a yawn, all of her incredibly sharp teeth on display, her tongue curling in her mouth.

Hm.

Yes.

This is.

Very good.

Catra follows this with a full body stretch that has her externding her whole length down the bed, bones Adora knows for a fact she doesn’t actually have cracking as she extends all ten of her claws into the airs.

She curls back so they’re face to face again, and Adora watches as the slits in her eyes open as she focuses on Adora.

“What are you doing down here?” she asks, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“You were doing your tail thing,” Adora tells her, because honesty is important, and Catra rolls her eyes and sighs, because she is unconscious while she does her tail thing and therefore has no idea how cute it is.

When Catra’s eyes meet hers again, Catra baps Adora’s face with her tail.

“This?” she asks, bapping Adora’s face some more. “This is a thing you like?”

Adora appreciate the effort but it is really not the same.

“It’s not the same.”

“Uh-huh.” She yawns again, all teeth and curling tongue, and Adora takes the opportunity to take Catra’s closest hand in hers. “What time is it?” Catra asks, flexing her fingers against Adora’s, flicking her claws momentarily out against Adora’s skin.

Her tail tires of bapping Adora in the face, and curls around her forearm.

Adora shrugs, turning Catra’s hand over in hers, and poking at toe beans on her fingers.

(Finger beans?)

“I dunno.”

While Catra is distracted by looking at the clock, Adora takes the opportunity to lift Catra’s hand to her mouth, and bite down on her index toe bean.

Not, you know.

Hard.

Just a little.

Catra’s toe beans squishes against her teeth just right, and Adora smiles.

Catra stops.

Slowly turns back to Adora.

“Adora,” she says.

Adora gives Catra’s toe bean another nibble, before obediently opening her mouth, and letting Catra extracts her hand from Adora’s mouth and Adora’s grip.

She makes a face at her hand, and then wipes it off on Adora’s shirt.

She yawns, and then lies back down beside Adora.

“Don’t you have a meeting?” she asks, and Adora sighs.

She twists to look up at the clock.

She has…

Eighteen minutes.

Adora makes a sad noise.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Catra tries to sit up, but Adora latches her arms around Catra’s waist to keep her to the bed. “Adora, you have like fifteen minutes to put on your formal uniform.”

In response, Adora extends her hand behind Catra’s back, and calls out—

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

Adora’s voice echoes through the room as the magic of the whole world rushes through her, coalesces into her hand in the form of a gold handkerchief, which she immediately flicks off the bed.

“Done,” Adora says.

“ _ Adora _ ,” Catra, now much smaller, says, frowning at her.

Adora wraps Catra up in her now substantially larger arms.

Hmmm.

Yes.

Adora doesn’t want to say Catra is not the perfect size.

Because, like, everything about Catra is perfect.

But it’s possible she would be more perfect.

If she was just the tiniest of bits smaller.

Just, like.

25% smaller.

“You’re going to go the meeting as She-Ra?” Catra asks, resting her hands on Adora’s now much broader shoulders.

“Of course! She-Ra is the symbol of the rebellion. Everyone will be very happy to see her.”

“Uh-huh. And what about when you accidentally de-transform in the middle of the meeting, and show all the fuddy duddies from who-gives-a-shit your underwear?”

“Psh,” Adora says, spreading her hands down Catra’s bare back. “I, like, almost never de-transform by accident anymore.”

Catra still looks unconvinced.

“Catraaa,” Adora whines. “I fell asleep while you were being so cute this morning! I have been robbed of precious Catra time.”

“That’s your own fault. You could have just woken me up,” she says. “But nooo, you have to engage in your weird dumb tail fetish.”

Catra’s still frowning, but she’s letting Adora pull her closer which Adora takes as permission to start scritching the base of her tail.

Catra makes a surprised noise, and then narrows her eyes into a happy little squint.

Adora scritches her again and her chest rumbles with a purr.

“This,” she says, briefly interrupted by a purr, “this is still stupid.”

“M’hmm,” Adora agrees, as Catra falls fully against her chest.

Catra’s stretches happily as Adora’s other hand smooths its way down her spine.

Her stretch brings her lips in line with Adora’s, and she takes the opportunity to press them together.

This is a happy surprise, and Adora happily opens her lips to Catra’s, and breathes in her happy sigh as Adora works her fingers around the base of Catra’s tail, down to the waistband of her sleeping pants.

Catra’s rough tongue tangles with Adora’s, and Adora pulls her tighter against her as Catra wraps slips her hands up from Adora’s shoulders to rest in her hair.

“I thought you were worried I wouldn’t get to my meeting on time,” Adora says, when they need to break to breathe.

Catra tries to smirk, but is altogether too puddled by Adora’s hands on her back to fully manage it, eyes squinted and smile dopey.

“I realized I don’t actually care,” she says, her claws scritching just a little at Adora’s scalp.

She falls back against Adora, and their lips meet again.

There is just enough of Adora’s self-control left that she keeps her hands neatly above the waist of Catra’s sleeping pants, but she.

She really feels like she deserves a medal here.

They kiss again, tongues lazily twirling together and can Adora just.

Just briefly mention.

How good Catra’s tongue feels.

Just.

Everywhere.

Eventually, she will convince Catra to lick her.

Like, not a sex lick.

(Catra is a big fan of sex licks.)

Just like, you know.

Normal licks.

Like, say.

Licking Adora’s cheek.

Or like, her arm.

Catra has so far refused.

She is willing to use her tongue in sex and kissing, and no other time.

Adora feels like this is unnecessarily stingy.

Their tongues twist and Adora catches Catra’s tail in her hands, twines her fingers through it.

Catra makes a mildly displeased noise because she does not like Adora playing with her tail, but Adora scritches her way up Catra’s spine, and Catra rewards her with a hum she can hear and can feel rumbling through her chest and, most critically, feel in the way it makes Catra’s tongue pull, just a little, against hers.

Adora would like to briefly revisit the fact Catra’s tongue is just.

So good.

Adora finds herself in a bit of a haze of Catra’s tongue and her fur and so when they break apart to breathe again, she transforms back, just so she can be wearing less clothes and therefore have more of Catra’s fur against her skin.

Catra blinks adorably confusedly at where Adora’s face used to be, muttering a confused “whuh?”

Adora slides up to catch her lips again, and yes.

Catra’s warm, soft fur all across her chest, vibrating just a little with Catra’s chest as she purrs.

Their legs tangle, sliding more of Catra’s fur against her skin, Catra purrs a little more, Catra’s tongue teases at her lips, just a little bit scratchy, and—

“Oh my God what are you doing we have a meeting in three minutes!”

Glimmer teleports into the room and Adora has just.

Not had enough Catra kisses.

Catra doesn’t stop kissing her, her tongue licking at the inside of Adora’s mouth, so Adora doesn’t let her go, sliding her hand down the length of her back with one hand while she smooths the other up to to the just-a-little-bit-longer very soft fur at the top of her neck.

Adora hums as Catra purrs, and—

“Catra, I appeal to you, as the only person with a brain cell in this relationship, to stop Adora from ruining our relationship with one of our closest allies.”

Which.

Very rude.

At this Catra does pull away, face blissful and movements slow.

She’s still purring, just a little.

Adora watches her go with just.

The greatest of sorrows.

Catra sees this through her squinted happy eyes, so Catra kisses her again, soft and chaste, then a second time and a third time and then their tongues are—

“ _ Catra _ .”

“Right,” Catra says, pulling herself fully out of Adora’s arms before falling onto the bed beside her. “Bye,” she says, curling herself into a adorable little ball, wrapping her body with her tail, and tucking her head into her hands. “Better you than mee.”

“Adora, I will leave without you.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure one sec.”

Adora leans down, and kisses Catra one last time.

Against Catra’s lips she whispers, “for the honor of grayskull,” and Catra returns.

“Mmm, just what every girl wants to hear.”

Adora is about to start petting her again because she’s still kinda purring!

Purring ball-Catra!

Who’s awake!

You can still pet her!

She won’t wake up and un ball!

This is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

But before she can, Glimmer grabs her by her She-Ra cape, and they’re gone.

They land in a large room, already containing the ambassadors of K3F932, aka Kitheria, the closest habitable planet, and Adora sighs dreamily.

Mind still on awake purring ball-Catra.

“ _ Adora _ ,” Glimmer hisses, “ _ focus _ .”

It’s hard.

She’s haunted, by what she’s lost.

Think.

She could be petting ball-catra right now.

Nice little circular motion, down the spine from the neck to the base of the tail.

Catra would probably nuzzle her.

She sighs again.

Glimmer looks irritated by Adora’s lack of focus, but really.

Just think of Glimmer pulled her away from.

Think of all that Adora has lost.

“ _ If you pay attention for this meeting, I’ll make sure it ends ten minutes early, and teleport you back to your room _ ,” Glimmer hisses at her.

Oh.

Well.

In that case.

Adora straightens her back, smiles her She-Ra smile.

They end fifteen minutes early, because Adora is just so focused, so on point.

More focused, perhaps, then she has ever been before.

And when Adora gets back, Catra is just barely waking up, and Adora manages to convince Catra to stay curled up and she gets to pet purring ball-Catra who totally does nuzzle her and man.

Is it just everything Adora had always imagined it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that the tips of Catra's fingers and her palms are toe beans, and the surface of the non-tip parts of her fingers are furry. I am not accepting alternative view points on the subject at this time.


End file.
